2013.05.28 - Meeting a God and a Goddess in a Coffee Shop
Last night was... A complete and utter disaster. Sif has spent the night... And the day... Apologizing to various people and exlpaining to others. Kent was next on her list. For the... who knows how many-ith time since they met, Sif placed a call to the man and asked him to meet her. When she left the apartment last night, it was without her sword, her phone, a change of clothes... Anything. Thankfully, she's learned to keep a small amount of money on her at all times. It was with this that she purchased the jeans and red tank top she now wears. The address of the coffee shop that she and Thor prefer, which also sits right outside their building, is given to her friend. When he arrives, he'll find the Goddess sitting in the outside area, idly ushing around a salad and sipping an iced mocha. Kent gets an amused smile on his face when he gets the call from his friend. With the... events the proceeding night he thinks he can predict what Sif wants to talk to him about this time. He accepts the invite and give an estimated arrival time after a quick consultation of the computer. A quick tube to the roof of the Legion Headquarters is proceeded by a swift flight across town. He lands a block away from the coffee shop and walks the rest of the way, hoping that this will reduce the gawkers at his final destination. For the post part this is true, but a photo journalist across the street from where Kent lands catches it on film and follows him to the shop, taking a position that gives him a good line of sight on the entrance as Kent walks in. Inside, on seeing Sif, Kent smiles at his friend and, before walking to her table, calls out an order for a chai latte. "Hope all is going well, Sif?" he asks as he sits down. Hearing his voice, Sif looks up and smiles. "It is... Going." She looks... Worn. Tired. Stressed. Miserable. "Thank you for coming. After last night, I would not have blamed you had you chosen to decline." Now we can add ashamed to the things she looks. A sip of her mocha is taken and she eyes the balcony of the apartment from their table outside. "I assume you know why I called..." Although, she doesn't quite give him the chance to answer. "I ... Apologize for the behavior you witnessed last night." Kent nods. "I figured you were going to apologize," he says. He waits to say anything more when the waitress brings him his drink and asks if he wants anything else; he indicates the affirmative and asks for short bread -- specifying the good stuff, and enough for him to be able to share with Sif. When the waitress departs Kent continues: "I hope it isn't too forward of me, but this," he waves his hand indicating the apology and the whole situation, "Is something you've grown accustomed to. You said that this was an arranged marriage. Are you sure its right for you?" Sif chuckles softly. As the waitress approaches, she falls silent and nods to the woman. However, when Kent begins to speak again, the Goddess turns her attention back to him. She stiffens slightly at the question, forcing her temper to stay at bay. "Kent... I owe you much and have come to consider you a friend but be careful what you say..." A sip of her mocha is taken and then she answers him. "Yes, the marriage between Thor and I is arranged. Either of us could put an end to it if we chose." She sighs softly. "Thor and I have been the best of friends since we were children... I grew up in the Palace with him and the others..." Silver-blue eyes, which lean slightly more toward silver at the moment, take a far off look as the memories flood her and a soft smile settles on her features. "We are friends, rivals, allies, partners, lovers..." Her head is shook to dispel the memories. "Thor is... my heart, Kent. He's.. my strength and my weakness. The other half of my soul. He is what keeps me balanced. And he was well within his rights, as my Prince, my Lord and my Betrothed to do as he did last night." Kent is obviously not surprised at the anger in Sif's reaction. He was expecting it. It was for the other emotions, her choices of words, that he is watching for, evaluating with the modicum of psychology training he's received in the past. What he sees must satisfy him as he smiles broadly. He is about to speak when the waitress returns bearing a tray with a dozen rectangular shortbread cookies on it. She explains all they had were Walkers and Kent thanks her. When the waitress departs again, and after he's offered Sif a cookie, he speaks. "That, as I interpret it, is a 'yes'," he says with a smile. "If I over extended myself there I am truly sorry, but somethings can only be ascertained with a bit of a push. I hope you will forgive my trespass." After that he picks up a cookie and, after dunking it a quarter of the way into his latte, begins to eat the soaked end. Sif arches a brow across the tabe at her friend, taking the cookie and looking at carefully. She's... Not entirely sure that it's safe to eat... Not much agrees with her right now... There's a smirk followed by a chuckle. "Aye, that's a yes." Her head tilts off to one side. "Yet, I almost certain you did it knowingly. Why?" "I was concerned and, like I said the apology seemed a bit practiced," Kent explains. He then buys some time by sipping is drink and taking another bite of his cookie. "Friendly concern was all, again I'm sorry if it was heavy handed." A laugh comes from Sif that's warm and bright. "I have had somewhere around two thousand years to perfect it." She gives a small yet amused shake of her head. "We balance one another but there are times, when both our tempers are lost, that these things happen. It is my place to see that it is rectified." A sip of her mocha is taken. "It's quite alright. There was no real way to delicately ask such a question." Are you watching the balcony? Or did you get distracted? There's a stormy gray and bright red lifting from the balcony and drawing a delicate little partial ellipse down to the store front. Yes, Thor used his Godly Senses to locate Sif this time, instead of the Pepper provided phone app. (Quite possibly because when he first tried it, it lead him to the balcony, but hey! Whatever. He's here, right?) Where Sif looks run down, Thor looks... wrung out. But, the Prince he is, Thor straightens his shoulders, lifts his chin parallel to the floor, and strides boldly into the - oh! must hold the door for random mortal number 1729 and family - coffee shop. The door sounds its little sound to announce him. -bing- Kent nods in acknowledgement to Sif's comment and, seeing Thor enter, says, "Speaking of your Prince, it looks like he's suffered some what in your absence," speaking softly so that the comment doesn't carry away from the table and then asks, "Will I be a third wheel or should I stay?" After last night, Sif has been making apologies. It's why she and Kent can be found inside the little cafe that has a direct line of sight to the balcony of Thor's Hall. Since she left with nothing but a bit of money, she purchased a pair of jeans and a tank top, which is what she wears now. The iced mocha is half gone and the salad in front of her looks untouched aside from some stirring around. She looks.. Worn and tired and quite miserable. "I do, however, apologize. For the loss of tempers. Thor was correct. I was out of line attacking Loki in such a manner. And, technically, Loki was correct that Eddie should be the one to stand in. He will decline the throne, however. In any case, what took place should not have done so in front of guests. You have my deepest apologies for ou behavior. It was... inexcusable." A brow arches as he mentions Thor, concern flashing in them. "Suffered?" Her lip is bitten down on and it takes all of her control not to turn her head. "No. After last night, there is nothing that could happen which would require your absence. Please stay." Thor has exceptionally good hearing. Godly, some might say. Typically, he ignores what he overhears. It's rude to eavesdrop, after all. He moves to the table, waves away the waitress (Fandral fed him some mead, after all). Sitting at Sif's side, Thor says nothing at first. Instead, he collects Sif's hand in his own, plops and elbow on the table, puts his chin into his cupped hand, and peers at Kent as if waiting for something. His gaze isn't harsh or judgmental or heavy, just openly waiting. Backpack on his back, and flatcap on blonde hair, Ulrik looks rather sleepy as he steps into the little coffee shop. He's dressed pretty lazily, his clothing looking rather slept in right now. His blue eyes are hidden right now behind sunglasses designed to protect his eyes. "Hello, Thor," Kent says as the Thundergod sits. "Would you like some shortbread?" he asks as he slides the plate towards the new comer. Addressing both Sif and Thor, speaking on the matter of the apology, "I wasn't offended yesterday so neither of you have to extend any further apologies to me." The bell dings again and Sif's head turns to spot Ulrik. "Good evening, Ulrik," she says just loud enough to draw his attention. Her hand taken, those glacial blue eyes turn to Thor. Her free hand puts the iced mocha down in front of him before looking at Kent when the shortbread is offered. "No thank you." She still has the one from earlier after all. "That's kind of you, Kent." Turning to look at Thor once more, she reaches up to cup his cheek and turn his head to look at her. For a moment, all she does is look at him before he gets that soft, sweet, loving smile that is reserved for him alone then leans forward to kiss him softly. The sound of his name, Ulrik turns towards Sif, and gives her a little wave and decides to head over towards her and then just sort of stops short when he notices the Thunderer. It's pretty obvious he's considering bolting for the hills. The Thunder God did put a bit of fear into him but he doesn't quite do so since he seems to be in a decent mood at the moment. "I wasn't going to," is Thor's immediate reply to Kent's hand waving of an Odinson apology, even as his unoccupied hand is reaching out for a piece of shortbread. He pauses before putting the bread into his mouth, though, to return the soft kiss. The hand holding hers tightens softly. When at last Sif pulls her lips from his, the Thunderer murmurs gently in Ancient Norse. "Thou hath unwelcomed my brother. Amends ought to be made appropriately." It's not harsh, it's not cruel. Just a mere statement of fact, offered in a soft murmur. More will be said about it later, certainly, but for now... shortbread! Thor takes a bite - that finishes half the square. At the murmur, Sif's eyes close and she inhales deeply then slowly exhales. When she replies, it is likewise in Ancient Norse. "It is your Hall. You may extend the welcome to whomever you wish." It's said quietly before she spots the hesitation from Ulrik from the corner of her eye. "Your brother is not the only one who no longer feels welcome." She turns her head away from the Thunderer and smiles gently at Ulrik, motioning him over. "Join us, please. There will be no repeat of last night's incident, I assure you." Finally, she takes a small bite of the shortbread and turns to Kent. "They are quite good. Thank you." Kent picks up another piece of shortbread and dunks it into his chai latte. Then his ring chirps at him calling his attention to the time. He stands up from the table as he speaks, "I've drawn monitor duty tonight so I need to depart, terribly sorry for the abruptness of this." He nods to Ulrik and, grinning to show he's kidding, he adds, "It's not your company, promise." To Thor he says, "Enjoy the rest of the plate, please," and to Sif he says, "Send the bill for my drink and the shortbread to me at Headquarters, and feel free to call again." He then heads out the door after his friend and her companions bid him farewell. Out the door Kent takes flight and the photographer who had been waiting for him snaps off more photographs as Legionnaire departs the neighborhood. ---- This is an incomplete log of the scene. I (Nerdvana) had to go to bed so I left early. It was going to be posted but since it has been three weeks I figured I should post what I have of the scene. Category:Log